My New life
by xxxBookWormxxx
Summary: Bella runsaway from home and ends up in the forest. She then gets bitten, and wakes up the next day feeling completely different, and soon gets discovered by two members of a different coven.What will happen when she meets the cullen's in Forks...........
1. Changed

**Bpov:**

As I got home from school, Charlies filthy car was their. I thought he had work today. I opened the door quietly, afraid that my so call father will hurt me again.

I'm Isabella Marie Swan I currently live in Phoenix with my father, my mother left Charlie and I at the hospital a couple of hours after my birth. Ever since I was 12years old, Charlie will come home drunk and I assume you know what happens next.

I just turned 18 years old, and had planned on running away someday soon and that day happens to be today.

As i entered the house, I could hear Charlies faint snoring coming through the living room.

I sneaked a peek inside the room to see if my entrance had waken him up.

Their on the couch is the lazy, dirty, snobby asshole and beside him are at least 5 cans of beer. I quickly tiptoed upstairs, making sure not to wake 'him' up. I rushed to my room and grabbed all my belongings which was packed in a black suitcase and half ran to the front door. I opened the door, pulling my suitcase behind me and sprinted outside. I glanced back at the house, and said my goodbyes and walked fast along the high way.

As i was walking I heared sirens, I panicked so I hid in the forest beside me. I ran, deeper and deeper into the forest until I couldn't hear the sirens anymore, as i was doing so i tripped over a tree branch and fell flat faced onto the surface beneath me . I slowly manage to get my self up. I looked at both palms, they were bleeding. I was about to wipe it against my jeans but was stopped by a cold hand gripping tightly on my right arm. I gasped, and looked up from the hand to see a man in his twenties, with red eyes, brown hair, and really pale skin.

I tryred to struggle out of his embrace, but miserably failed. He laughed evilly, before i could scream for help, he pulled the back of my brunette hair and bit me sharply into my neck. I screamed out in pain and drifted into darkness.


	2. Confused

**Chrispov:**

I cant believe it, Aaron left our coven, after 30 years together. I ran through the forest with my adopted brother Sean, looking for any sign of him. As we ran, a feminine scent hit me. I suddenly came to a hult. Sean looked at me but i mentioned him to be quiet. I followed the scent, and soon stopped dead in my laying beautifully on the floor not so far, was a unconscious girl. I looked at my brother, he had the same expression as i did, we hurried near her.

" What shall we do". Sean asked while kneeing on the floor besides her.

" WAIT". He said and touched her neck.

Once he removed his big hands, I then noticed two teeth marks on her neck.

" carp crap,crap". I said while picking her up. Sean looked at me.

" Grap her stuff, and hurry to the house". Before he could say anything, I hurried towards the hotel, with Sean behind my heels.

**BellaPov:**

I was dreaming that i was in a meadow surrounded by different types of flowers. The sun was out, and the sky was blue not a single cloud visible. I was standing their waiting for something, or someone

when all of a sudden the sky turned grey, the sun was no where to be seen and it started to rain. I heared a sound coming from behind me, I slowly turned around and was met by red piercing eyes.

I tryed to run but tripped over my white ball gown, the person just laughed behind me and picked me up by my elbow, and bit my neck.....

I screamed as i sat up. Just a nightmare, just a nightmare I said repeatedly to my self. I tryed to remember what had happen, and then it hit me, i ran away, ended up in the forest, tripped and a man biting me on my neck.

I gasped, and looked at my surroundings. Here i was lying on a bed, of a what looks like a hotel room.

" WHAT HAPPEN". A tall masculine man said while coming into the room with a shoe in his right hand. This was not the same man who had harassed me, back in the forest.

I looked at the man with wide eyes, he was looking around the room until he met my gaze, lowering the shoe.

" o". He said while coming towards me.

Once i found my voice i shouted.

"WHO ARE YOU, WHAT DO YOU WANT". He looked at me and singhed.

" Look I'm not the one who's supposed to tell you, im ment to wait until the others come back from hun..-shopping, so let me just phone them". He said taking out his phone and walking out of the room.

I wondered who he meant by 'them'.

I waited and pulled my knees into my chest, and squeezed my eyes shut. Trying to wake up from this nightmare.........

Review plz......


	3. Answers,new family and Explanations

_I waited and pulled my knees into my chest, and squeezed my eyes shut. Trying to wake up from this nightmare........._

As I waited for what was coming for me, i heard the hotel room door opening, and heard a feminine voice asking the boy,

" Where is she, is she awake yet, is she alright". Just hearing her voice so concerned for me made me relax a bit. That is until the knob to the bedroom door opened and a man in his thirty's came in,he also had pale skin and a strange mixture of gold and orange eyes like his son. I looked up at him, as he examined my face._Weired_.As he was doing so a lady also in her thirties entered the room, she looked at me and smiled warmly at me.

_" _Don't worry hon, shes alright, Aaron didn't do that much damage". He told what i assumed is his wife.

She let out a breath, and came besides me. _Aaron who's he, and what did he mean by 'he didn't do that much damage'._

" Are you alright, do you feel hurt". She asked in her motherly voice. I didn't reply because I was scared, afraid they'll hurt me. As if she read my mind she took my hand, and said

" Don't worry we wont hurt you". I looked straight at her, and saw she was not lying.

" Where am I". I asked her.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

As I was running to the forest, I thought back to the conversation, I had just a few hours ago.

_" A VAMPIRE, ARE YOU KIDDING ME". I screamed at the boy who's name was Sean. Caroline,Tom and Chris where telling me what had happen, apparently the man who bit me, in the forest was part of their coven and left them after 30 years together._

_" Yes a vampire, and dam, keep it quite your gonna break my ear drums". He said while covering his ears._

I chuckled, at the thought, and drained my second deer.

" What where you chuckling at sis". Chris said, leaning on a tree that was in font of me.

After we had discussed, that i was a vampire, they told me that i couldn't go home, like that would happen, and told me that they should adopt had told me that vampires can either drink humans blood or animals, but they prefer animals.

" Nothing, ". I lied. He raised his eye brow at me, but let the subject drop.

" Sooo, how did you like your deer, or shall i say deer's". Sean asked while we all ran back hotel room together.

" They both were Delicious". I answered while licking my lips.

They both chuckled, and started walking when the hotel came in view to us.

" BELLA,COME ON LETS GO, WERE GOING TO MISS OUR FLIGHT". Caroline shouted from the living room.

" Coming". I said while dragging my suitcase to the living room.

Tom had told me that, their real home was back in a small town called Forks, and that the weather their was no good, which is perfect for us vampires.

He also told me that their was another coven and that they were also vegetarians. Chris and Sean had told me that ill have to attend school with them and the other coven too.

Once we where all ready to leave, we all headed to Toms rented 2009 silver Nissan sentra.

I was seated in the first class cabin, with Chris and Sean at my side.

Once we entered the airport, all the male population turned to me and wouldn't stop staring. I admit i am beautiful now, with my Topaz eyes, lighter brown hair and paler skin, also my body wasn't the same anymore, i had curves and bits and bobs that any girl or model would die for.

Tom was very protective of me and insisted on my adopted brothers to sit beside me during the plane ride. So I'm stuck in the middle of both of them watching pride and prejudice.

I smiled at the thought of my new family and maybe future family............

**The more you Review the faster i write..**


	4. Welcome to Forks

**BellaPov:**

After Pride and Prejudice, we had over an hour left till we arrived at forks; Chris and Sean started to explain to me more about vampires.

" Yeah and when were in the sun, we sparkle". Sean mentioned.

"Sparkle?" I questioned. "Like diamonds, our bodies sparkle like diamonds!" Chris explained.

"Really, that's so cool". I said admiring the thought.

Sean and Chris are really the best brothers any girl could ask for. Apparently they both have girlfriends back in forks and ofcourse their vampires, Sean said they'll love me.

The rest of the hour we continued to talk about school. I found out that my adopted brothers are popular.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOooOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoO**

As we stepped out of the airport, we were immediately hit by the rain. But it felt nice against my skin.

I followed my family into the car park until we came across a black bmw concept x6.

"Wow, is that your car". I asked completely stunned by the shiny black car in front of us.

"Yeah, do you drive?" Tom asked.

"Not really, I only drive motorbikes". I told him honestly.

"Well then, maybe we should buy you one". Caroline suggested. They are the best parents that anyone could ask for.

Before I had time to protest, Sean dragged me into the car.

"Trust, me sis, they got me a silver Lamborghini". He said.

"Yeah and I got a white Porsche Carrere gt". Chris said joining us in the car. Wow! Tom and Caroline are great!

During the car ride I stayed quiet. Thinking how this new life will affect me. I heard stories about Vampires, I never actually thought they were real, I never thought I _would_ become a vampire, So far It's not that bad, Can't go out in the sunlight, drinking blood, eyes change color, supersonic speed, heck being a vampire is what any human would die for. I'm actually more excited to get to Forks, Sean said it rains almost every day and its really cloudy, that'll be great. We'll be able to get out more, the other reason I'm happy about is moving away from that vile creature I _used_ to call Dad (but mostly Charlie)

I must have been caught too much in my thoughts, that I hadn't notice that we had arrived. The outside the house was painted white, and beside the house was a massive garage where Sean and Chris's car's where. As I got out of the car my mouth must have dropped at the view in front of me,

"Bella darling keep your mouth shut, it'll prevent flies, and they taste like dogs which aren't very tasty… in fact there disgusting"

If I where human, I would of blushed but didn't since I'm a wonderful vampire.

"Sorry Tom, it's just, the house it's…beautiful!" I said looking around me, the location for the house was perfect, in the middle of the woods, the house blendid with the tree's so perfectly.

"You want a tour around the house". Caroline asked amazed by the expression on my face.

"O..kay".I replied stuttering the last word

" We'll be hunting". Chris boomed, "I wonder what a human tastes like again, I haven't had one in 350 years" Sean said suggestively towards Tom.

"Sean! Get that thought out of your mind, We need to get you 6 grizzlies now!" and with that him, Chris and Sean darted into the forest behind the house.

The inside of the house was wow, that's all I could describe it. There were many paintings, a library (which you would find me in most of the time), a gym, like we need it also there were 12 bedrooms four bathrooms and an indoor swimming pool. There was a kitchen, and some more paintings!

"And finally your bed room". She opened the door and I followed her in.

"Sorry it isn't much, your new to the family, so we'll have to get more furniture, I know Alice would love to help you decorate" Caroline recommended, I asked her who Alice was, she told me she belonged to the other coven and that we would get along great. (I hope so.)

The inside of the room was simple, a bed, a bathroom, a desk and a huge window I looked out of the window and saw a beautiful view of the forest.

"It's wonderful". I cried and gave Caroline a big hug.

"Welcome to the family Bella". She whispered into my ear. I looked out of the window and saw that Sean and Chris had returned, this is my new home, no more Charlie, This is my new life!

* * *

**Review plzz....**

**Thanks Yasmin**


	5. Beautiful Topaz Eyes

****

Hey guys sorry I havnt updated in long but I hope you like chapter.....

* * *

**Bella Pov:**

I sat on the window sill, watching the sun rise. It has been no more than 4 hours, since I had arrive here at Forks and it has been amazing. Caroline,Tom, Sean and Chris have been nothing but grateful, but mostly my mind would wonder back to the time when 'he' changed me, all I could think about is the pain and the burning....

**Flashback**

I felt as if my whole body was on fire, Pained screeches filled the air. It took me a while to figure out that the screams were coming from fire slowly spread throughout my whole body; burning me inside out. It was the most horrible pain that I have ever experience in my whole entire life.

My heart was throbbing faster and faster the more time went by, I was surprised my ribs could with-stand it. I didn't know what was happening to me, I didn't know if I was dying or if it was just a dream, but I knew it wasn't a dream I knew something bad was happening to me. I tried to call for help, but no words left my mouth only more screams.

**End of Flashback**

I was glad that Chris and Sean found me before anyone else did. When Chris and Sean had taken me hunting we came across 2 boys who were hiking, their blood smelled Irresistible, but somehow I managed not to attack them. Tom was surprised that I control my thirst in front of humans, which I was grateful for, or I would feel terribly horrible if I had drained the two innocent boys.

I looked around my room, my eyes settled on the brass guitar Caroline lend me, she had found out that I had played the guitar, piano and the flute and lended her old guitar which she hadn't used for 90years or so. She was glad that it hadn't been broken all those years from being in the basement.

My throat started to burn, so I decided that I needed to hunt, I was about to jump out of the window when I thought of an idea. Grabbing the guitar I leaped out of the window, and perfectly landed on my feet, and headed straight into the woods behind the mansion. The others had gone hunting again, so they would not notice if I'm gone or not.

Setting the guitar done beside a tree nearby, I flew of the trees heading for the female that was wondering away from the others as they shot off aware of my sudden appearance. I slowed down to a human paced run and leapt at the elk.  
My teeth sinking into the throbbing pulse in its neck as I wrestled it to the ground. The warm blood seeped down my throat quenching the burn that ached.I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, and stood up from the ground. After I had disposed the elk, I grabbed my guitar and half rang through the forest. As I ran from the corner of my eye something caught my attention, I deliberately stopped and walked towards the.

As I neared it, I froze, in awe of my surroundings. Surrounding me where different kinds of flowers, tulips, roses, blossoms and my favourite lillys, the grass looked as if it was freshly mown. It was one of the most beautiful places that I have ever seen. _Perfect._

-

I sat on top of a tree admiring the view underneath me. Gently I closed my eyes and lifted my guitar onto my lap. I started to sing a my favourite song

_Everybody got something they had to leave behind,  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time ,  
There's no use looking back or wondering,  
How it could be now or neither been  
All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go _

As I played, I felt something crawling on my upper left arm. I looked down to see a black spider with 4 or 5 eyes, staring back at me. When I was human, I use to hate them, _yh nothing has changed from that._ I stood up quickly, only to forget that I was in a tree and fell. I closed my eyes and braced my self for the impact of the floor, but it never came instead two strong pair of arms wrapped around me. Slowly I opened my eyes and where met by the most beautiful topaz eyes ever.......

* * *

Review plzz I need to know how many people are reading this plzzzzzz


	6. Voice of an Angel Epov

**Hey guys/girls, I am terribly sorry about the late update but i hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Epov:**

I sat on the piano, playing over and over different songs, my hands playing so fast that if an human came in and looked at me they would run away screaming.

" Edward you need to hunt, you've been playing for almost 2 months straight", My adopted mum Esme said, from beside me. I raised my black coal eyes up at her to see her looking at me worriedly.

'_**Edward Esme's right,you havnt hunted for 2 months , im sure its not healthy for a vampire **'._Carlisle's thought pleaded, as he came and hugged Esme from behind. I sighed knowing they where right, I pulled away form the piano making the bench underneath squeak, I ran past them quickly saying my goodbye and out of the front door.

' _**Cheer up, their is an girl out their for you Edward and trust me comparing Tanya and her, Tanya wont even cross your mind once when you see her'**_Alice's thought drifted off as i ran through the forest. Tanya where to start i thought she was the love of my life, I've dreamed of marrying her one day, I thought she was my other half, that was until i caught her cheating on me with some perfect human boy.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and focus on what Alice meant. '_Their is an girl out their for you, Tanya wont even cross your mind once you see her', _recently Alice been blocking her thoughts from, i wonder if shes seen my other real half.

The smell of a mountain lion filled my senses after I had finished burying my second elk. I raised my nose to the air, quickly locating the direction of my new prey. Instead an new smell hit my nose, a beautiful floral blend of Freesia,Lavender and vampire. I followed the scent, _definitely feminine,_I strained my ear to hear her thoughts but it was silent. Though it was dangerous, i couldn't control my self, it was as if, she and i where like magnets. As i near the end of the trail, i heard the voice of an angel singing,

There's no use looking back or wondering,  
How it could be now or neither been  
All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go

I notice an dark figure up on an branch, i also notice that an spider manage to crawl up on her upper left arm, when she took notice of this she let out an tiny squeak, and stood up from her position, only to forget that she was on a tree and fell. My body reacted on its on record,and before i knew it i caught her.

I looked down and in my arms saw the most beautiful creature none to man. Her eyes where closed, she had long curly brunette hair, that went down her back, my hands itched, wanted to run through her deep locks, my eyes looked further down to see a cute little button nose, full kissable lips, her skin pale, even for an vampire but the most striking thing about her was when she opened her eye lids, to reveal the most beautiful set of topaz eyes.

* * *

**Review plz, and any ideas please help me, because im thinking of deleting this story.........**

* * *


	7. Adonis

**IM soooo Sorry im actually continuing this story, its been soo long and im sorry for the inconvenience and i hope you enjoy the story my lovely peepz xx**

* * *

**BPOV:**

_Slowly I opened my eyes and where met by the most beautiful topaz eyes ever.._

"Are you okay", his velvet voice asked me, I blinked and was about to reply but was rudely cutt off by Seans running into the meadow and looking at us

"Bells, are you al-right", he asked, I looked away from the beautiful creature in front of me and glared at him, for interrupting me

Looking behind him I saw the rest of my family followed by another coven staring at us. I looked down and realised that the beautiful creatures hands was still embrace around me, and quickly moved away immediately missing the comfort and tingles caused by him,

"how did you know I was here", I questioned, looking curiously at the other coven. I finally got my answer as a black hair spiky short girl ran towards me and hugged me.

"Hi, im Alice your Bella, such a beautiful name, omg I carnt believe it we finally met, ive been dying you to meet you, are you okay, I saw you falling from the tree in my vision and ran a fast as we could", I looked down wide eyes, as she looked back at me with the same coloured eyes as me.

"let me explain", said a blonde tall man who looked like the leader of the coven.

"Im Carlisle, leader of the coven, that is my daughter Alice, she can see the future"- that explains how they knew I was here "this is my lovely wife Esme"- she had long brunette hair and a kind looking face"- "this is Jasper he can manipulate peoples emotions and this is Rosalie"-they where both blonde and extremely beautiful"- "this big bear looking one is Emmette"

"hey"he pouted, we all chuckled

"and the one that saved you is Edward he can read minds",

"Hello", he smirked, if I where human I would of blushed.

"hi, you can umm..read minds", I said wondering if he had heard the thoughts I had about him.

"I can read everyones minds apart from yours",He said as he looked at me, eyebrows drawn together and thinned tight lipped. Seeing the expression on my face he immediately said

"maybe that's a good thing, you know, finally not being able to hearing someone's thoughts after 108 years", 108 years, wow he doesnt look a day over seventeen.

" Come on every one, instead of standing around lets all go to our home and talk", Esme said smiling brightly at Caroline who responded with a grin. After everyone agreed we all ran, me and Edward running slightly ahead of everyone, I looked over at him watching his messy bronze hair blow through the wind, his sharp jaw , pale flawless skin, pouty red lips and his eyes the perfect shade of topaz look over at me sparkling as he caught me ogling him, and smiled a crooked smile, I smiled back and sighed in my head,

_my own personal Adonis._

* * *

**Review :)**


	8. Tingles

BPOV:

After we made it inside, everyone already being familiar with The cullens home, Esme asked Edward politely to give me a tour around the house. He nodded and smiled at me, before guiding me toward the staircase, I looked at the others to see them all looking on and smiling at us. Weirdos I thought. As Edward finish showing me all of the rooms on that floor, he led me towards another staircase which led to another room.

"And this is my room" he said twisiting the knob and guiding me inside.

"wow", I said looking around the room, entering futher into the room I looked at the music collection and saw many familiar cds and many others that I did not recognise. I picked up the cd that read 'Debussy' and raise an eyebrow at him. He smiled and plucked it off my hands and put it in the expensive looking cd player.

"Clair de lune", he smiled at me

" im surprised your familiar with that piece of music, not many people your age listen to that kind of music", he questions.

"yeh, I use to listen to it everytime when he..he."I smiled sadly at him and looked out the glass wall on my right,

"Bella", he whispered, while taking my chin and raising it up so im looking into his eyes,

"when who what", I looked up at him and was about to reply when Emetted booming voice shouted from downstaires

"YO, EDDIE, stop making out with your girlfriend and come down, so I can beat your ass in Halo", I glanced up at Edward and saw him looking me with a expression that said this aint over.

Making our way towards everyone, he held my onto my hand never letting go even as we sat down

EPOV:

There was something she was hiding and I was determind to find out exactly as to what that was.

I looked over at her to see her looking down at our joint hands which tingled from her touch, giving it a little squeez as she looked up and smiled when her lips parted, I knew that she felt it too.

* * *

**REview plz**


End file.
